Egy történet
by Catherine Mitchel
Summary: Hat hónap, három rövid történet, s egy, ami mindent megváltoztat.
1. Hol van?

-Orvost! – ordított Teal'c, miközben igyekezett megtartani a holtsápadt Danielt.

-Orvosi egységet az indító csarnokba! – ismételte meg a kérést Hammond tábornok a hangos bemondóba, már-már olyan fehér arccal, mint a doktor…

------------------------------------------------- pár perccel ez előtt ----------------------------------------------------------

-Bejövő féregjárat! – hallatszott vidáman David őrmester mester hangja. – A csk-1 azonosítója! – mondta, már közel sem annyira jó kedvel. – Tábornok, a csk-1-et csak 2 óra múlva várjuk!

-Tudom, őrmester. Rendeljen el teljes készültséget az indító csarnokba! – majd, szinte csak magának, csendben hozzá tette. – Adja Isten hogy épségben térjenek haza.

---------------------------------------------------------- most---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fémes dobbanásokkal, Hammond lerohant a csigalépcsőn, egészen az indítócsarnokig.

-Carter őrnagy és O'neill ezredes? Hol vannak? – arcára az apai aggódás nyomait lehetett látni.

-Nem tudjuk, még nem jöttek át. – hallatszott Daniel elhaló hangja, aztán elájult.

A féregjárat kezdett instabillá válni, majd egy sikítást hangzott fel, és nagy robajjal Sam átesett a kapun. Janet azonnal odasietett, és óvatosan felsegítette a földről. Látszólag nem volt semmi baja, azt leszámítva, hogy minden porcikájában reszketett, és libabőrös volt a félelemtől.

-Őrnagy, mi történt? – kérdezte Hammond, és a hangja, talán csak egy pillanatra, de meg remegett.

Carter csak a fejét rázta. Janet szorosan magához ölelte a lányt, aki úgy szedte a levegőt mintha csak sírna, de egyetlen könnycsepp sem gördült le az arcán. Samantha Carter nem az a nő, aki bármilyen helyzetben is kimutatja az érzéseit. Még akkor se ha…

Daniel mintha egy pillanatra magához tért volna Teal'c karjaiban, de aztán újra eszméletét vesztette.

-Sajnálom őrnagy, de meg kell kérdeznem. – kezdett bele Hammond tábornok - O'neill ezredes… Van még rá valami esély hogy… Mert ha nem, a járatot be kéne…

-Igen, van! – vágta rá Sam, s egy kicsit több érzelemmel a hangjában, mint amit szeretett volna, így elárulta, mennyire rossz állapotban van.

Ekkor, hirtelen a járatból nyilak repültek át, több katonát meg sebezve. Majd ezeket nagyobb kövek követték.

-Íriszt bezárni! – ordította el magát Hammond tábornok! – Most!

-Ne! – sikoltotta el magát Carter. – Tábornok nem teheti! Él! Utánunk jött, csak… csak lemaradt.

Őrnagy, nem veszélyeztethetem a parancsnokság személyzetét, egy ember miatt!

-De Jack…

-Davis őrnagy, íriszt bezárni! Ez parancs!

Cartert már a sírás kerülgette, de minden erejével megpróbálta visszatartani. Viszont egy apró könnycsepp mégis utat tört magának, és lassan gördült az arcán, mikor meglátta, hogy az írisz nagy fogai szépen lassan becsukódnak a féregjárat előtt. Ekkor, az utolsó pillanatban Jack keresztülesett a fém lapokon, és a feljárón hangos puffanással landolt. Egy orvosi csapat azonnal odarohant, s feltették egy hordágyra. Carteren, aki ebből az egészből nem látott semmit, kezdett eluralkodni a félelem. Mint ha az események lassítva történtek volna meg. Nem volt tisztában azzal, hogy mi megy végbe, hogy miért rakják fel az ágyra, s tolják el. És akkor hirtelen megértette. Az ezredes oldalából egy lándzsa állt ki, és erősen vérzett. Samet elfogta a hányinger, s mintha a világ forogna körülötte. Aztán megszűnt számára minden, s mindenki, csak a férfit látta, és hófehér arcát, amiből szinte minden vér kifutott már. Abban a percben minden elvét feladta, és mindent, amiben hitt. A gát átszakadt, és forró könnyei végig futottak az arcán. Semmi mást nem akart most csak odarohanni hozzá és… De Janet karjai visszafogták, s minden küzdelem hiábavalónak bizonyult. Mélylevegőt vett, s felsikoltott:

-Jack! – azzal lerogyott a földre

* * *

**folytatás jön (apám, én talán jobban izgulok mint ti) :)**


	2. A kis herceg bolygója

- Hat hónappal ezelőtt-

Hú de rohadt meleg van itt! – ordított hátra Jack, azzal levette a sapkáját, és elkezdte vele legyezni magát. Mindennél jobban gyűlölte a meleget. Néhány másodperce érkeztek meg, a csillagkapun keresztül, egy kihalt sivatagos bolygóra.

Hogyha felnézett volna az égre, uram, látná, hogy két nap van – kiáltott vissza Sam, némi dühvel a hangjában.

De nem azt mondta, még a bázison, hogy a bolygó északi sarkára megyünk? – Jack megállt, s csípőre tett kézzel szembefordult az őrnaggyal. – Itt, ha jól látom, mégis 40 fok van.

Ha elolvasta volna a jelentésemet tudná, hogy nekem van igaza, és tényleg az Északi-sarkon vagyunk. Mellesleg azért van hőség, mert az egyik nap, az ott felül, soha nem megy le, mivel pont felettünk van, így a bolygó alatta csak körbe-körbe forog. Ráadásul nyár van, és a másiknap sem megy le még 2 hónapig. – Sam egy lépéssel közelebb ment az ezredeshez.

Rendben őrnagy, örülhet, megint magának van igaza! – Jack még egy lépést tett előre. Már csak pár centi volt közöttük. Farkas szemet néztek egymással. Ekkor Daniel félbeszakította az „idilli pillanatot".

Mi lenne, ha a szerelmes pár is befejezné a turbékolást, és nekilátnánk a munkának?

Erre gyorsan szétrebbentek egymástól, és hápogva Danielre néztek, aki ezt egy vigyorral konstatálta. Teal'c mivel az egészből nem értett semmit, egy kicsit előre ment. Sam, aki erősen zavarban volt, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, hogy arcát elöntötte a pír, egyből a földet kezdte vizsgálni.

Talajmintát kellene venni, hogy megvizsgálhassuk, miért ilyen vörös a homok. – jelentette ki végül idegesen.

Persze megint a talajmintái. – O'neill körbeforgatta a szemeit. – Mi lennel, ha néha csinálnánk is valamit?

Jack, szerintem ezt most hagyd abba. Sam és én most elmegyünk az ősök romjaihoz, ti pedig itt maradtok.

És, ha szabad megkérdezem, mi mit csináljunk addig, doktor?

Nem tudom, talán valami értelmeset? – monda Daniel enyhe cinizmussal a hangjában, és már korántsem annyira jó kedvel, mint ahogy kezdte ezt beszélgetést. Azzal megfogta a még mindig döbbent Sam karját, és elvonszolta a romokhoz, ahol még mindig lehetett hallani Jacket, ahogy szidta a meleget:

Hogy lehet ilyen ekkora hőség az északi sarkon, és mit csináljunk itt, nézzük meg a naplementét 16-szor, mint a Kis Herceg…

-Már egy jó ideje csak némám mentek egy más mellett. Sam túlfáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ezt most meg tudja emészteni, Daniel agyát pedig elöntötte a lilaköd. Egyikük sem akart beszélni a történtekről. Aztán Sam megtörte a csendet:

Mi baja van az ezredesnek velem. Csak a munkámat végzem. Tudom, hogy a felettesemről nem mondhatok rossza, de ez már nem igazságos. Én… én…

Sam – mondta, és a hangjában szomorúság csengett. -, ezen a napon halt meg a fia.

Samnek elkerekedett a szem, és egy kicsi bűntudata támadt.

Én ezt nem tudtam. Sajnálom, ha ezt…

Semmi baj, csak próbáld meg ma elviselni. Kérlek. – azzal megállt. – Ott volt a védelmi rendszerük. Szerintem neked azt kéne először megvizsgálni. – egy félreeső szobára mutatott. - Én pedig megvizsgálom a szövegeket az épület végén. Pontban-délben találkozunk a kapunál.

Rendben. – mondta, majd elváltak. Sam bement a szobába, s körülnézett.

A helyiség igen kicsi volt, de a kilátás annál szebb. Mióta megérkeztek nem is nézett még szét igazán. Most vette csak észre mennyire gyönyörű is ez a hely. A nap, ami „körbe-körbement a bolygó körül", olyan benyomást tett mintha egészálló nap naplemente lenne, és ahogy bevilágította a vörös homokot, meseszép volt. Néha-néha belekapott egy apró szellőcske játékosan a lángvörös porba, amin halványan megcsillan a napsugár. Felejthetetlen élmény volt.

Már jó ideje egyedül volt, így el tudott gondolkodni pár dolgon. Először is Jack… Még magában se szabadna így hívnia. Sam is elvesztette az anyját, de nem tudja elképzelni, milyen lehet, ha az ember a gyerekét veszíti el. Akár mennyire is bunkó lesz ma, elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja magát felidegesíteni. Ma nem. Bár lehet, hogy ez már átmegy minden határon. Másodszor, nem vonzódik hozzá… vagyis igen, de nincs beleesve… Nem tehet róla, de a szemei. De akkor se lehetne köztük semmi, hogyha az ezredes is érezne valamit iránta. Mert Carter egy jó katona volt, aki minden helyzetben betartotta a szabályzatot, hiszen ez volt az élete alapja. A sereg. Így volt elégedett a helyzetével. Elégedett…

Egy pillanatra nem figyelt oda, és leejtett egy kémcsövet, ami ezer apró kis szilánkra robbant. Ahogy próbálta összeszedni, elvágta az ujját.

Ó hogy az a… - szitkozódott hangosan. Miközben vérző ujját a szájába vette.

Minden rendben van Carter? – hallatszott egy bársonyos mély hang hátulról. Emlegetett szamár. Még szerencse hogy messze volt, így nem látta, hogy Sam megremeg.

Semmi uram, csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok ennyi az egész. – Felnézett a plafonra, és lassan behunyta a szemét. Még mindig jobb mintha bevallaná, hogy miért is ejtette le azt a kémcsövet.

Talán többet kéne aludnia. – (ez most valami célzás?) Carter nagyot nyelt. Majd egy ideig csönd volt. Talán elment…

Tudja, Carter – lehelte Jack, olyan közelről, hogy Sam nyaka libabőrös lett. A férfi ezt egy széles vigyorral nyugtázta. –, nagyon unatkozom.

Majd óvatosan a lány csípőjére tette a kezét. Sam mély levegőt vett, és hogy elterelje a figyelmét vadul dobogó szívéről, elkezdett beszélni, mint mindig:

Sajnálom, uram, olyan gyorsan dolgozom, amennyire csak tudok, - Jack közben elkezdte a csípőjét finoman simogatni, fejét pedig a vállára helyezte, így pont látta min dolgozik Carter, s érezte milyen gyorsan ver a lány szíve. Mélyen beleszagol a hajába. A vigyor az arcán még szélesebbre húzódott. Élvezte a helyzetet, nagyon is. – de még a nagy része hátra van. – Carter alig kapott levegőt. A férfi kezei egyre feljebb vándoroltak. Először a derekán kezdett el óvatosan játszani. Majd még feljebb. – Meg a… ah… - Sam halkan felnyögött, mikor a Jack keze elérte melleit. – Uram, mit… mit csinál? – bár próbálta elrejteni, hogy titokban élvezi, hangja és szívverése mégis elárulta.

Talán nem élvezi? – egy pillanatra, Jack, abbahagyta a játszadozást, és Sam majdnem beleőrült abba a másodpercbe. Majd ő sem bírta tovább, s szenvedélyesen elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakát, mire Sam mélyeket sóhajtott.

Nem, uram, nehhm… - annyi energiája se maradt, hogy ellenkezzen, behunyta a szemét, s érezte, hogy szépen lassan megadja magát annak a vágynak, amit már évek óta próbál elnyomni magában.

Tudja, Carter, maga nem tud nekem hazudni. Tudom, hogy élvezi. – majd óvatosan megszívta a nyakát, miközben kezeivel a póló szélét kereste. – Érzem, ahogy ver a szíve, hogy a libabőrös a nyaka, - megtalálta a ruha alját, és óvatosan feljebb csúsztatta meleg kezét a selymes porcelán fehér bőrén, és ahogy megérezte a teste melegét, valami megindult benne.

Kívánlak… - suttogta halkan a fülébe, majd ismét elkezdte csókolgatni a bársonyos bőrét. Sam most már egy kicsit hangosabban nyögött fel. Éppen megfordulni készült, hogy megcsókolja a férfit, amikor:

Talán zavarok? – szólt közbe Daniel, aki ebben a pillanatban lépett be a szobába, kicsit zavarban volt a látottak miatt.

Miért zavarnál? – kérdezte Jack, miután még egy utolsó csókot lehelt Sam nyakára, majd lassan megfordult. Sam, aki nem volt éppen beszámítható állapotban, még mindig nem fordult meg, csak állt és bámult ki az ablakon, kezeivel görcsösen szorítva az asztalt.

Csak azért jöttem, mert dél 20 perce múlt el ti pedig sehol nem voltatok, de hogyha zavarok, akkor én… - Daniel valahogy érezte, mielőtt belépett volna, hogy talán békén kéne hagyni őket, de már késő.

Nem zavarsz, - mondta magabiztosan Jack. – Csak beszélgettünk…

Jack, te vérzel! – szakította félbe Daniel.

Idefelé jövet elestem, és bevágtam a fejem egy kőbe, de semmi komoly. – morogta az orra alatt Jack. Nem szerette, ha pátyolgatják. – De azt hiszem, én most már megyek is.

Azzal az aggódó Daniel mögött kisunnyogott, aki éppen Sam felé igyekezett. A lány még mindig kótyagos volt. Daniel lefejtette Sam ujjait az asztalról, majd óvatosan átkarolta.

Sam jól vagy? Holt sápadt az arcod! – azzal egy kicsit magához szorította.

Igen – tátogta Sam, akinek még mindig nem jött vissza a hangja. Maga sem értette miért van ilyen állapotban. Csak bámulta a vörös homokot, és remegett. Olyan furcsa volt ez az egész. Mintha nem is lenne valóság, mintha nem is Jack lett volna, olyan más… Aztán elfogta a hányinger. Aztán nem bírta tovább. Hányt, és reszketve leült a sarokba. Minden egyes porcikájában reszketett.

Sam, vissza tudsz jönni velem a táborba? - kérdezte nyugtalanul Daniel.

Sam csak bólintott, s felállt. Daniel belé karolt, de ekkor mintha elkezdett volna forogni vele a világ, majd minden elsötétült.


	3. Ébredések

„Ébredések"

- Bejövő féregjárat! – harsantak fel a hangszórók, végig a folyosókon. Hammond tábornok az irodájában ült, és fáradtan az aznapi jelentéseket nézte át.

- A CSK-1 az, uram. – hallotta hirtelen Davis őrnagy hangját a hátra mögül.

- Pontosak, mint mindig. – mosolyodott el magába a tábornok. – Köszönöm, őrnagy, távozhat. – Davis még szalutált, azzal elhagyta az irodát. Hammond elmosolyodott még egyszer, majd pár másodperces késéssel követte az őrnagyot.

----------------------------------------------------------------Indító csarnok---------------------------------------------------

- Üdv néktek, föld népe! Békével jöttünk! – lépett át, meglepően vidáman, az ezredes a kapun. – Az egyik társunk rosszul lett az út alatt, úgy hogy elő az orvosi csapattal. – Jack, annak érdekében, hogy „mindenki megértse" megpróbálta mindent hevesen elmutogatni, s mikor befejezte, szinte azonnal elkezdtek bömbölni a hangszórók:

- Orvosi egységet az indító csarnokba!

- Ó, az isteni hang, ami jelzi, hogy jön a felmentő sereg.

- Mi történt ezredes? – ért oda Hammond.

- Carter rosszul lett és hányt, majd egy pár percre rá elájult.

- Most hol vannak, ezredes? – a tábornok kezdett aggódni. Inkább volt ez apai aggódás, mint tábornoki.

- Mögöttem jöttek, uram, biztos mindjárt átérnek ők is, bár Carter még mindig eszméletlen… - ekkor Daniel és Teal'c jelent meg mögötte, egy gyorsan eszkábált hordággyal, amin Carter feküdt, még mindig ájultan.

- Elnézést, tábornok, nem tudtuk hogyan áthozni Samet, gyorsan kellet egy hordágy. – válaszolta meg Daniel, Hammond még fel sem tett kérdését. Janet rohant be az indító csarnokba, s mikor meglátta az őrnagyot, halkan felsikított, majd oda szaladt hozzá.

- Mindenki az irodámba, most, és jelentést kérek! – adta ki a parancsot a tábornok.

- De…

- Nincs semmi de, ezredes, azonnal! Majd később lepakolnak. Dr. Fraisier, maga pedig lássa el az őrnagyot, és értesítsen, hogyha felébredt.

- Igenis, uram. – vágta rá egyszerre mindenki.

-------------------------------------------------------- Már az irodában -------------------------------------------------------

- Jelentést!

- Igenis, uram. – kezdett bele az ezredes. – 10 óra 2 perckor megérkeztünk a P2X-408-ra. A bolygónak két napja van, ezért hiába van a csillagkapu az északi-sarkon, 41°C fok volt, és sivatag. Az egyik nap pont az égbolt tetején volt, a másik pedig a körbe-körbe- körbe-körbe-…

- Értjük ezredes, folytassa.

- Szóval, nagyon meleg volt a bolygón, így volt is egy kis nézeteltérésünk Carterrel és… - Daniel mérgesen nagyot fújt és keresztbe tette a karját. – Igen, ahogy mondtam összekaptunk Carterrel, de semmi komoly.

- Ezredes, megkértem, hogy legyen alapos, és mondjon el mindent. – O'neill szúrós pillantást vetett Danielre.

- Igenis, uram. Carter elkezdte kimagyarázni magát hogy ő szólt, hogy…

- Nem, Jack, nem – Daniel már félig felállt dühében -, bunkó voltál vele, mint mindig, mert nem tudod el viselni…

- Mit nem tudok elviselni?! Mond a szemembe! – O'neill mérgében felugrott.

- Hogy okosabb és sikeresebb nálad és…

- Ugyan ezt rólad is ellehetne mondani, nagyokos. – O'neill már csillagokat látott.

- Ahogy beszélsz vele…

- Én? Te úgy istápolod, mintha 10 éves lenne! Saját maga is el tudja dönteni, hogy mit akar! És nem beszélek sehogy…

- De! Egyszer úgy beszélsz vele, mint egy utolsó senkivel, aztán meg megpróbálod lefektetni. – ekkor Jacknél betelt a pohár,agyát elöntötte a lila köd, s neki ugrott Danielnek, és megütötte.

- Ezredes, azonnal hagyják abba! – ordított a tábornok. – Teal'c segítsen szét választani őket!

Daniel orra eltört, és Jack szájából pedig vér szivárgott. Teal'c és Hammond nem tudták őket leállítani. Ebben a pillanatban jött be Janet, hogy elmondja, Sam kezd magához térni, de teljesen más látvány fogatta. Elővette a köpenye zsebéből az injekció, és mivel úgy gondolta, hogy az ezredes veszélyesebb Danielre, mint fordítva, így őt nyugtatózta be. Az ezredes még megpróbált hadakozni, de aztán tekintete elködösödött, és összeesett. Teal'c épphogy el tudta kapni mielőtt elbukott volna. Mindenki döbbenten ált a földön fekvő ezredes előtt. Senki nem értette, hogy mikor lett ilyen, hogy miért, és legfőképpen, mi köze van mind ehhez Samnek. Janet törte meg először a csendet:

- Mi… Mi történt? – hangja reszketett a sokktól.

- Eltörte az orrom! – szipogott Daniel, és próbálta vérző orra alá tartani a kezét, nehogy olyan legyen az egyenruhája. A doki letérdelt elé, és egy gézpamacsot adott neki.

- Doktor, ami az igazat illeti, nem egészen érte, mi történt az ezredessel. – Hammond felállt, és az irodája felé vette az irányt. – Orvost a megbeszélőbe. – szólt bele a mikrofonba. – Lássák el az ezredest, és bilincseljék oda az ágyhoz! – a tábornok hangjából mély megvetés sugárzott, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és becsapta az ajtót.

- Daniel, jól vagy? – Janet gyengéden végig simította az arcát.

- Igen, csak Jack… Hihetetlen hogy ezt tette Sammel!

- Mi van? Ő tette ezt? De… miért nem mondtad…

- Nem ő volt, vagyis igen… - ekkor viszont megjött az orvosi csapat, és feltették O'neill-t a hordágyra.

- Várjanak! – szólt utánunk Janet. – Sajnálom ezredes. – suttogta, s oda bilincselte az ágyhoz. – Vihetik!

---------------------------------------------------------------- Orvosiban -------------------------------------------------------

- Jó reggelt Csipkerózsika! – ébrezgette Janet Samet.

- Tudom, hogy ez furán fog hangzani - nevetett Sam -, de hol vagyok?

- Nem emlékszel semmire? – Janet arcára kiült az ijedség.

- Hát az azért túlzás, hogy semmire…

- Jó, mi az, ami eszedbe jut? – Janet elkezdte Sam pupilláját vizsgálni egy lámpával.

- Hát… a nevem Samantha Carter. Asztrofizikus vagyok, és a légierő őrnagya. Apám Jacob Carter, jelenleg Tok'ra. A Csillagkapu parancsnokságon dolgozom. A CSK-1 tagja vagyok. A csapatot Jonathan O'neill vezeti. Daniel Jackson, aki mellesleg a te…

- Rendben, a hosszú távú memóriád rendben van. – vigyorodott el Janet. - Mi az utolsó emléked?

- Az hogy átlépek a kapun és… ennyi. – Janet mintha egy kicsit megnyugodott volna.

- Rendben, akkor nincs nagy baj. Valószínűleg az ájulás miatt. Párnap pihenés, és… Neked… neked ki van szívva a nyakad?

- Aa… ó… - gyorsan a nyakához kapott. – Nem tudom mit csinálhattam azon a bolygón. – mosolyodott el Sam. – Nem tudod véletlenül, hogy melyik hol voltunk?

- A P2X-408-on voltatok. – Sam nem emlékezett a bolygóra sem. Ködös tekintettel nézett vissza Janetre. - A sivatagos bolygó, aminek két napja van. Azért mentetek oda, mert Daniel romokat talált. Sam, az a bolygó kihalt. Rajtatok kívül nem volt ott senki. – az őrnagy szemei még homályosabbak lettek, aztán ismét elvesztette az eszméletét. Janet még egyszer megvizsgálta, hogy jól van-e, majd átment a megnézni, hogy van Daniel.

- Ó, üdv Janet. – Daniel feljebb tolta törött orrán a szemüvegét, és elmosolyodott. – Azt hittem, hogy már el is felejtettél. – Janet vigyorral az arcán odament, és megcsókolta. – Ne de Jane, nem te mondtad, hogy a bázison nem? - Danielnek is szemtelen vigyorra húzódott a szája.

- Hé, ne gondolj mindig rosszra. – Janet adott még egy csókot, majd komoly arccal leült mellé. – Daniel, mi történt Sammel?

- Jane, ha Sam nem akarja elmondani…

- Samnek amnéziája van. – Janet mély levegőt vett. - Semmire nem emlékszik, az után, hogy átléptetek a kapun.

- Nem hiszem, hogy el kéne mondanom… Jane, fogalmam sincs, hogy mi történt ott. Segíthet valamit, hogyha…

- Daniel nem tudom… De szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy az ezredeshez is köze van, és talán ez lehet a megoldás.

- Rendben. – Daniel kérve- kelletlenül beadta a derekát. – Mikor megérkeztünk a bolygóra összevesztek, azt hittem, hogy ez is csak egy olyan Sam-Jack féle civódás, végül sikerült elráncigálnom. Elindultunk az ősök romjai felé, majd elváltunk. Mikor visszamentem érte Jack is ott volt, és Sam nyakát csókolgatta. Jack homlokán egy vágás volt, azt mondta, hogy elesett. Utána elment, Sam leguggolt, hányt, és miután felállt elájult. Nem tudom, hogy ez miben segít. – Daniel nagyon gyorsan beszélt, és látszott rajta, hogy elég kínosan érzi magát. Majd ismét elöntötte a harag. – Hogy képes ilyet tenni? Hogy beszélhet így vele és… és utána…

- Daniel, arra még nem gondoltál, hogy talán az ezredes csak így tudja… Pontosabban, fogalma sincs, hogy mutassa ki Samnek, hogy kedveli?

- Dr. Fraisier várják a hármas kórterembe.

- Mennem kell. – Janet egy csókot nyomott Daniel homlokára.

- És én mikor mehetek?

- Majd ha alaposan megvizsgáltalak. – mondta, s mosolyától, a dolog valahogy még kétértelműbbnek hangzott.

--------------------------------------------------------- Hármas kórterem-----------------------------------------------------

- Az isten szerelmére, miért vagyok az ágyhoz bilincselve?

- Ezredes, örülök, hogy felébredt. – Hammond tábornok pont ebben a percben lépett be. Hangjában némi szarkazmus csengett. – Dr. Fraisier szépen kiütötte.

- Doki, maga komolyan megütött? –Tekintetében döbbenet és elismerés tükröződött.

- Ami azt illeti, benyugtatóztam.

- Ó, az csalás doki.

- Ezredes, most elengedem a fiára való tekintettel, de ezért még számolunk, és nem mehet Daniel közelébe egy jó ideig. Az elkövetkező egy hónapban pedig lefújom a küldetéseiket. – a tábornok nem volt még ilyen dühös, mióta a csillag kapu vezeti. – És legközelebb nem leszek ilyen elnéző. – azzal elhagyta a szobát.

- Doki, Sa… az őrnagy hogy van?

- Ébren volt egy órát, aztán ismét elájult. – mondta az ezredes kórlapját nézegetve. – Úgy látom, magának nincs semmi baja, akár haza is mehet. – azzal megfordult, és kisietett a szobából.

- Várjon, - szólt utána az ezredes. – az őrnagynak… az őrnagynak mondja meg hogy sajnálom…

------------------------------------------------------- folyt. köv. -----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Valóság?

**Valóság?**

Jack egész este nem tudott aludni. Végig az ágyában hánykolódott. Hol a fiára gondolt, Charlie-ra, hol pedig alkalmazottjára vagy barátjára vagy… vagy Samre. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből, hogy lehetett ilyenre képes. Hogy csókolhatta meg azt a bársonyos bőrét egyszer, tízszer vagy százszor… Nagyon élvezte, talán még nem is volt olyan dolog, amit ennyire élvezett volna. De akkor se szabadna. A szabályzat, az a rohadt szabályzat. Ilyenkor átkozta azt a percet, mikor belépett a seregbe, de ha nem lép be soha nem ismerte volna meg. Hogy is hívná ezt Carter… para… paradoxon, vagy valami ilyesmi. Carter… Amikor ott voltak, mintha nem is ő lett volna, mintha valaki más irányította volna minden tettét. Kívülről nézte végig az egészet, de mégis érezte a teste melegét, a szívverését, hallotta a lélegzetét, a nyögését, és olyan gyönyörű volt…

------------------------------------------------------ Másnap --------------------------------------------------------------------

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – lépett be az ezredes a bázisra. Páran visszaköszöntek neki, de nem nagyon törődtek vele. O'neill egyenest a tábornok irodája felé vette az irányt. Bűntudatott érzett a tegnapi iránt, s minél hamarabb tisztázni szerette volna. Útközben többszöri végig pörgette az agyában, hogy mit fog mondani. Gyűlölt bocsánatot kérni, de még jobban, hogyha nem tud tisztázni valamit. Úgy elgondolkozott, hogy nem is kopogott az ajtón, csak berontott.

- Ezredes, talán tegnapi viselkedése után, nem ártana valami hangjelzést adni, hogy jön. – a tábornok még mindig elég dühös volt.

- Uram, ami tegnap történt – a teljes szöveget elfelejtette, amit kitalált –, én nagyon sajnálom, csak… - nem akart semmit bevallani, nem akarta, hogy a tábornok talán azt higgye elpuhult.

- Ezredes, - Hammondnak mintha kicsit megesett volna a szíve – tudom önnek milyen nehéz volt egyáltalán elém jönnie. Tudom, hogy sajnálja…

- Köszönöm tábornok! – O'neill már próbált volna menekülni, az ajtó kilincse már a kezében volt, és nyitotta is amikor:

- Ezredes, ami pedig az őrnagyot illeti… Inkább nem kérdezem, miért volt kiszívva a nyaka. – O'neill becsukta a szemét, és nagyot nyelt.

- Köszönöm uram. – azzal gyorsan elment, mielőtt a tábornok mondott volna még valamit, ami Jack számára biztos hadbíróságot jelentett volna, vagy legalábbis egy alapos fejmosás. Mikor az ezredes becsukta az ajtót, Hammond elmosolyodott, és csak ennyit szólt:

- Fiatalok…

--------------------------------------------------------Orvosiban-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Jó reggelt ezredes. – köszönt vidáman Janet. Alig látta egy pillanatra, majd megfordult, és elkezdte az aktákat rendezgetni. – Hogy van?

- Jól… Köszönöm. – mondta O'neill kicsit megszeppenve. –Tudja, doki, ami Danie-fiút illeti…

- Ezredes, semmi baj. – Janet megfordult, és ránézett. - Tudom, hogy a fia… hogy a fiának… Ezredes aludt egyáltalán valamit maga az este? - óriási karikák voltak a szeme alatt. Janet O'neillhoz rohant, és megnézte a pupilláit. – Ezredes, hatalmasak a pupillái. Jól van?

- Igen, igen, jól vagyok…

- Ezredes, meg kell kérdeznem, nem vett be valamilyen hallucinogén-, vagy kábítószert? Akkorák a pupillái, mint egy tányér.

- Nem, doki, de…

- Ezredes vért kell vennem öntől. – azzal erőszakosan lenyomta egy ágyra, és már kereste a tűt.

- Doki mondom, hogy jól vagyok, miért vettem volna be kábítószer?

- Nem is tudom, uram, - mondta gúnyosan Janet. – mert az utóbbi időben nem érte önt semmi stressz, csak a fia halálának évfordulója,- Janet levette az ezredes vérét, és éppen felcímkézte. – az egyre sűrűsödő utazások, a tegnapi eset Sammel, tegnap a vere… - O'neill felpattant az ágyról, és kiviharzott az ajtón. - Ezredes! – de már nem hallotta, Carter szobája felé vette az irányt.

Agyában kikapcsolt a gondolkodás, megint úgy látott mindent, minthogyha kívülről nézte volna végig. Lábai megától mozogtak, nem tudta irányítani. Berontott a szobába, de az őrnagy már nem volt ott. Megfordult, s egyenest elindult az irodája felé. Ha tudta volna irányítani a testét, elfogta volna a hányinger, gombóc lett volna a torkában, és adrenalin öntötte volna el az ereit. De nem, nem volt teljesen tudatában, amit tesz, csak azt tudta, hogy látnia kell őt, most!

Megérkezett az iroda elé, de nem lassított le, egyenest berontott. Ahogy sejtette, Carter ott ült a bolygóról hozott mintái előtt. Valószínűleg haza se ment, egész este, vagy legalábbis mióta doki kiengedte a gyengélkedőről. Carter mosolyogva felnézet:

- Üdv, uram, hallottam volt egy kis csetepatéja Daniellel. – Carternek most már vigyorra húzódott a szája. – Szegényt alaposan kiütötte, és hogy Janet kiütötte. Engem este kiengedtek, bár Danielt… - De Sam nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Jack erőszakosan nekinyomta a falnak, és feje felé emelte mindkét kezét, s lefogta. Carter megpróbált menekülni, de esélye sem volt.

- Ezredes… - nyögött fel elhalóan a férfi súlya alatt. – Ne, kérem… - de nem tudta befejezni, mert Jack durván megcsókolta, s nyelvével kényszerítette, hogy nyissa ki a száját. Majd még jobban ránehezedett. Már csak egy kézzel fogta Sam kezeit. Másik keze önállóéletre kelt, és centiről centire haladt végig a lány testén, lassan és érzékien. De Sam nem adta meg magát, bár majd beleőrült minden egyes érintésbe. Nem emlékezett a tegnap történtekre, de ez az egész olyan ismerős volt. Ő is legalább annyira kívánta az ezredest, de nem lehetett, valami meggátolta benne, amit ő maga se tudott megmagyarázni. Jack tovább csókolta, és csókja egyre követelőzőbb és agresszívebb lett, s ujjai szinte külön életet éltek. Majd kezét óvatosan feljebb csúsztatta, s érezte, ahogy a lány bőre egyre libabőrösebb lesz minden érintés után, s érezte, hogy fél, hogy remeg Samnek egy apró könnycsepp gurult végig arcán, s megtört, feladta elveit, győzött benne az vágy és visszacsókolt, de abban a pillanatban elájult, és Jack karjaiba esett, aki csak most kezdte tisztán látni, hogy mit tett. Ahogy felocsúdott, hányinger fogta el volt magától. Karjaiba vette az őrnagyot, és felvitte a gyengélkedőre. Útközben teljes kétségbeesés fogta el, és aggodalom. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történt ott vele. Berohant az orvosiba:

- Doki, jöjjön azonnal. – ordította el magát Jack. Janet szinte azonnal ott termet. Jack letette az őrnagyot a legközelebbi ágyra.

- Mi történt ezredes? – Jack rosszul volt magától, meg attól, hogy hazudnia kell.

- Bementem megnézi Cartert, és láttam, hogy rosszul lett. – egy kicsit hátrébb állt, hogy Janet meg tudja vizsgálni az őrnagyot.

- Úgy látom, nincs komolyabb baja. – ekkor Hammond tábornok lépett be a szobába két katona kíséretében.

- Sajnálom ezredes, de le kell tartóztatnom. – rámutatott az ezredesre. – Bilincseljék meg.

- De… de miért… - dadogott Jack. De aztán rájött. A kamerák. A tábornok valószínűleg látott mindent, amit tett, és az hiszi, hogy miatta lett rosszul Sam, ami részben igaz, de nem tehet róla. A hátralévő életét a börtönbe töltheti. Undorodott magától.

----------------------------------------------------30 perccel ezelőtt-----------------------------------------------------------

- Uram, most jött meg az ezredes vizsgálati eredményei. – Janet falfehér arccal lépett be az irodába. – A lehető összes kábítószerre pozitív lett a teszt. – Oda adta a tábornoknak az ezredes aktáját. Hammond szörnyülködve nézte végig őket. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy O'neill a tegnapi után képes volt ilyen tenni.

- Doktor, ekkora mennyiség nem halálos az emberre? – a tábornok egyszerre aggódott érte, s megvettette.

- Nem, uram, épphogy de alatta van. – egy ideig csend volt, majd Janet kifakadt. – Uram, le kell állítanunk, nem teheti az ezredes ezt magával.

- Doktor, tudja, hogy miért szokhatott rá az ezredes a drogokra?

- Én arra gondolok, hogy a fia…

- De akkor már korábban elkezdte volna, nem gondolja?

- Hát, uram, lehet egy másik ok is… - Janet vonakodott elmondani.

- Kérem, Dr. Fraisier, mondja el. Az ezredes érdekében.

- Uram,- kezdett bele lassan. - az ezredes és Sam az évek során nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz…

- Mennyire közel doktor? – szakította félbe Hammond.

- Szerintem nem lenne túlzás azt mondani, – Janet mély levegőt vett. - hogy szeretik egymást, mindennél jobban, s az hogy naponta szembenéznek a halállal, vagy azzal hogy netalántán a másik hal meg, csak még erősebbé tette az érzéseiket. Nem is tudom, mi lenne az egyikkel, ha a másik meghalna.

- Tehát maga szerint az őrnagy miatt szokott rá.

- Igen, uram, de mit tudunk ellene tenni?

- Az biztos, hogy az ezredest, a törvény alapján, most le kell, hogy tartóztassam.

- Rendben uram…

**Folyt. köv. **


	5. Tűzpiros csipkés fehérnemű

**Tűzpiros csipkés fehérnemű**

- Jó reggelt, dr. Fraisier. – köszönt szomorúan Hammond. – Hogy van az őrnagy?

- Egész éjszaka hol magához tért, hol pedig újra elvesztette az eszméletét… - látszott, hogy Janet egész este fent volt, valószínűleg végig Sam ágy mellett gubbasztott.

- Doktor, maga hogy van? – kérdezte csöndesen, aggódó pillantásokat vetve rá.

- Jól vagyok, jól vagyok… - mondta, minthogyha csak magával próbálná elhitetni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Igazából már nem volt ilyen jól. A legjobb barátja itt fekszik előtte, és nem tudja, mi baja lehet. Carter halkan nyöszörgött, mire Janet azonnal odarohant, és megnézte az életjeleit.

- Mintha mondani akarna valamit, ön nem úgy gondolja? – szólt közbe a táborok. Janet még közelebb hajolt, így már ki tudott venni néhány szót.

- Ja… Ja…

- Sam, - csitítgatta Janet. – pihenj most, ne beszélj, kérlek.

- Jack… Jack… - majdnem megszakadt a szíve, ahogy Carter kimondta Jack a nevét.

- Sam nincs most itt, el kellet… el kellet mennie. – utálta, hogy hazudnia kell a barátnőjének, de ha elmondta volna neki, talán csak rosszabbodott volna az állapota. Gyöngéden megsimogatta a homlokát, s érezte, hogy megint felszökött a láza. – Aludj most, és nyugodj meg.

- Nem… láttam, hogy… a tábornok… letartóztatták? – Samnek minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy beszélni tudjon. Janet kérdően a tábornokra nézett, s Hammond gondterhelten bólintott. Majd lassan visszafordult:

- Igen, de nagyon kérlek pihenj most. – már majdnem könyörgött a lánynak.

- Miért… mit tett? – szemeiből sugárzott a fájdalom. Janet mélylevegőt vett és behunyta a szemét, nem tudta hogyan mondja el.

- Sam, - óvatosan megfogta a kezét. – az ezredes vérében narkotikumot találtak, nagy mennyiségben… - Sam felnézett a plafonra.

- Nem… - lehelte csöndesen. - az nem lehet… - Látszott, hogy erősen küszködik a sírással, de végül egy forró könnycsepp mégis utat tört magának, és lassan végigfolyt az arcán, majd még egy és még egy, aztán a szemei megint üvegessé váltak.

- Elájult? – kérdezte halkan a tábornok. Janet csöndben bólintott, majd elkezdte letörölgetni a könnycseppeket Sam arcáról, aztán lecsukta a szemeit, de észrevett valami nagyon furcsát. Ismét kinyitotta a lány szemeit, és egy lámpával megvilágította.

- Tábornok, - szólalt meg Janet sápadt arccal. – az őrnagy pupillái ugyanúgy tágak, mint az ezredesé.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy az őrnagy is…

- Nem tudom uram, lehet a stressz miatt is, - Janetnek gombóc volt a torkában. - de legjobb lesz, hogyha letesztelem őt is.

- Rendben, dr. Fraisier, szóljon, hogyha meglesznek az eredmény. – azzal elindult az irodája felé, de Janet még utána szólt:

- Uram, Sam soha nem tenne ilyet. – hangja remegett az elfojtott sírástól.

- Tudom, doktor, ahogy az ezredes sem…

- Ezredes, tudja, miért van itt? – O'neill azóta nem szólalt meg mióta letartóztatták. Egy védett szobában ült az ágyon, háttal az ajtónak. Fejében ezer meg ezer kérdés cikázott megválaszolatlanul. Hammond tábornok leült vele szembe egy székre.– Ezredes, kérem, forduljon meg. – de Jack nem volt hajlandó megfordulni. – Ezredes, ez parancs. – erre lassan, nagyon lassan megfordult. Szemében mérhetetlen dac égett, de még mindig nem szólalt meg. – Ezredes, azt kérdeztem, tudja, miért van itt.

- Carter hogy van?

- Ezredes, ne azzal törődjön, hogy az őrnagy milyen állapotban van, hanem válaszoljon. – Hammond már közel se hasonlított arra az apáskodó tábornokra, aki párnappal ezelőtt volt.

- Carter hogy van? – Hammond észrevett valamit. Talán csak egy pillanatra, de Jack szemében megvillant fájdalom, ahogy ezt kimondta, és még valami, valami új, amit eddig még soha nem látott. Talán a… a szerelem. Így hát megpróbálta egy másik oldalról megközelíteni.

- Ezredes, tudom, hogy az őrnagy nagyon sokat jelen magának, - már nem próbálta meg megtudni, hogy O'neill sejti-e hogy miért tartóztatták le, csak kerek-perec kimondta. – de azért nem kellet volna kábítószer bevennie. – de válaszul csak kérdő tekintetet kapott az ezredes részéről. – Vagy a fia miatt? – Jack még mindig üveges szemmel nézett vissza rá. – Figyeljen rám, nem érdekel, milyen érzéseket táplál Carter őrnagy iránt, csak azt kérem, álljon le ezzel.

- Soha nem vettem be semmit. – mondta halkan. Hammond egy megtört embert látott maga előtt.

- Ezredes, a vérképe kimutatta, hogy… - de nem tudta befejezni, mert Jack félbeszakította:

- Nem vettem be semmit. – mondta még mindig alig halhatóan.

- Ezredes, ne hazudjon nekem. – Hammond megint kezdett dühös lenni. – Értékelem mindig a poénjait, de most ebben a helyzetben, kérem, mondjon igazat. Itt már nem csak önről van szó! - De Jacktől megint nem jött válasz, csak annyit mondott:

- Carter hogy van. – a tábornok mindig úgy érzett az ezredes iránt minthogyha a fia lenne. És most is, ezért fájt neki ennyire ilyen állapotban látni.

- Jól van, Jack, rendbe fog jönni. – talán azért váltott tegezésre, mert úgy érezte, hogy így könnyebb lesz hazudni, hogy az őrnagy meg fog gyógyulni. Igazából ő sem értette.

- Nem igaz ugye? – kérdezte bánatosan.

- Nem, Jack, tényleg nem igaz, de kérem, figyeljen rám… - de az ezredes ismét fal felé fordult, és nem volt hajlandó beszélni. – Rendben ezredes. - a tábornok visszaváltott magázásra, majd felállt, még egyszer végignézett az ezredesen, azzal kiment.

A tábornoknak nem fért a fejébe, hogy tehetett ilyet az ezredes. Ez egyáltalán nem vall rá. Bár ha belegondol, hogy minden nap szembenéz a halálla… De hát katona az isten szerelmére, ő választotta ezt, Hammond is ugyan ezt élte át csak itt a földön. És ott van Carter őrnagy. Ki gondolta volna az első nap, hogy ilyen kötelék lesz köztük, de most, mikor Jack ránézett, csak úgy sugárzott minden mozdulatából a szeretet. És úgy tűnt, az őrnagynak se közömbösek az érzéseik. De ha akár egyszer is kimutatnák az érzéseiket, azonnal hadbíróság lenne a vége. És ő nem tehetne semmit…

- Bement az irodájába, és leült a foteljébe. Megpróbálta elterelni a gondolatait, de inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel. Végre el tudta volna kezdeni a jelentések megírását, de ekkor Janet berontott a szobába.

- Uram, megvannak a tesztek. – a tábornok felállt a székből.

- Hallgatom doktor. – Hammond nagyon reménykedett abban, hogy negatívak lesznek.

- Sajnálom, de szintén pozitív lett, bár kisebb mennyiségben. – a tábornok visszahanyatlott a székbe, és kezébe temette az arcát. – Valószínűleg ez is lassítja a gyógyulásban, bár megint felébredt, de utána egy párperc múlva ismét elájult. – a gyógyulásban… Janet még azt sem tudta, hogy mi a baja. – Most mi lesz velük?

- Őszintén, doktor, fogalmam sincs… - megint eszébe jutott az ezredessel való beszélgetése. – Elvonókúra?

- Azzal tönkre tenné mindkettőjük jó hírnevét, és vele együtt az életüket. Egy ilyen dolog nem maradt hat titokban.

- Talán Jacob segíthet…

- Maga sem akarhatja, hogy ilyen állapotban lássa a lányát.

- De akkor is tennünk kell valamit. – Hammond nagyot nyelt. – Beszéltem az ezredessel délelőtt.

- Hogy van?

- Nem tudom… - Hammondnak fogalma sem volt, mi lehetne erre a megfelelő válasz. – Nem volt hajlandó megszólalni egy ideig, aztán végig csak azt kérdezte, hogy van Carter. Hiába kérdeztem tőle bármit, a végén visszafordult a fal felé, és semmi mást nem tudtam kiszedni belőle.

- Ez lehet, hogy a drogok mellékhatása, de…

- Igen, a szerintem is inkább a második.

Egy ideig néma csönd volt. Egyikük sem szólalt meg. Nem azért, mert nem volt mondanivalójuk, csak egyszerűen nem tudták, hogy szavakba önteni. Nem értették, hogy nem vették észre a jeleket. Mert biztos voltak jelek. Janet törte meg először a csöndet:

- Mi lenne, hogyha hagynánk őket, hogy együtt legyenek?

- Maga is tudja, hogy nem tehetem. – Hammond megpróbálta elmagyarázni. – Képzelje csak el milyen következményekkel járna. Tegyük fel, hogy ők ketten viszonyt kezdenek. Elmennek egy ellenséges bolygóra, ahol megtámadják őket. Ha valamelyikük megsérül, a másik biztos elveszíti a fejét, és akár a semmiért is a halálba rohanna, csak hogy megmentse őt. Vagy ha döntés kell hoznia az ezredesnek, és két lehetőség van, vagy megmenti a csapatát, vagy Carter. Maga melyiket választaná? Kit mentene meg? A csapatát, vagy azt, akit szeret. Ezt a saját érdekükbe nem engedhetem. – Janet elindult, az üveg ablak felé, amin keresztül pont rálátott az eligazító teremre. Körbenézett, és észrevett valami furcsát a hármas kamera képén.

- Tábornok, jöjjön gyorsan! – szólt hátra ijedten.

- Mi az doktor? – mikor odaért, Janet csak rámutatott a képernyőre, és olyat látott, amit, sajnos, soha nem fog elfelejteni.

- Nem azt mondta, hogy az őrnagy eszméletlen?

- De a leletei szerint még járni se tudna legalább egy hétig, olyan gyenge volt, mikor ott hagytam.

- Azonnal le kell állítanunk őket. – adta ki a parancsot a tábornok. – Most!

--------------------------------20 perccel ezelőtt, a gyengélkedőn---------------------------------------------------

- Még mindig lázas vagy. – mondta Janet, inkább magának, mint az eszméletlen Samnek. – Sajnos még mindig nem tudom, mi a bajod

- Talán nem is baj. – suttogta halkan Sam, majd elmosolyodott.

- Nem is vettem észre hogy ébren vagy. – Janet visszamosolygott. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Kótyagosan…

- Az teljesen normális. – hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy mi volt, mikor utoljára eszméleténél volt Sam, és elfogta az aggodalom. – tudom, hogy ezt már kérdeztem, de mi az utolsó emléked?

- Hát az biztos, hogy arra nem emlékszem, mikor kérdezted… - Janet egyre jobban elkezdett aggóni. – Hogy mi az utolsó emlékem? Az hogy átlépek a csillagkapun…

- Sam, az három napja volt. – úgy érezte, mintha megváltozott volna a barátnője, bár nem tudta pontosan, hogy miért.

- Janet, mi történt velem? – kérdezte halkan.

- Mióta visszajöttetek a bolygóról, hol elájulsz, hol magadhoz térsz megint.

- Ó… - ismét üvegessé váltak a szemei. Janet tovább nézte a vérmintákat, majd felkiáltott, és elrohant a papírokkal. Ami Samet illeti, nem volt eszméletlen, sőt, nagyon is magánál volt, és minden kis részletre emlékezet, most már, az elmúlt három napból. Csak arra várt, hogy Janet elmenjen. Mikor ez megtörtént, felült az ágyon, óvatosan kikapcsolta a gépeket, hogy ne csipogjon mikor leveszi magáról az érzékelőket, majd csöndben kislisszolt az ajtón. Próbált olyan folyosókat keresni, amiken kevesebben vannak, vagy teljesen kihalt. Nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy véletlenül is meglássák, bár tudta, hogy így is elég nagy az esélye hogy észreveszik a folyosó kamerákkal, de ennyi belefért. Igazából fogalma sem volt, hogy mit csinál, nem gondolta végig, csak tudta, hogy meg kell tennie. Elérkezett a „szigorúan őrzött szobák folyosójára". Itt nagyot nyelt, és oda lépett a két katona elé:

- Engedjenek be! – adta ki a parancsot magabiztosan.

- Sajnálom, őrnagy, de…

- Ellent mond egy felettesének, őrmester? – Carter farkas szemet nézet a katonának.

- Nem asszonyom, elnézést.

Jack még mind görnyedten ült háttal az ajtónak, de most már a széken. Úgy gondolta, így nehezebb lesz őt rá venni arra, hogy megforduljon, plusz, aki bejött, annak nem volt helye leülni, így maximum 20 percig marad bent. Okosabb volt ő, mint ahogy kifelé mutatta. Ez is egyfajta védelmi mechanizmus volt. Ekkor hirtelen hangokat hallott kintről. Valakit nem akart beengedni a kint álló őr. Aztán kinyílt az ajtó, és valaki belépett rajta, majd becsukta. Halkan kattant a zár. Csend. Jack nem akart hátranézni. Majd halk apró lépések hallatszottak, egyre közelebbről, aztán megállt, és megint csönd. Ezután a vállára tette a kezét. Jacknek olyan ismerős volt ez az érintés. Felkelt a székből, és megfordult. Döbbenten látta, hogy ki van mögötte.

- Magának nem kéne a gyengélkedőn lennie? – Jack értetlenül állt.

- Ssss… - csitította Sam, majd közelebb lépet, és lágyan megcsókolta. Jack szinte azonnal visszacsókolt. Sam dereka köré fonta karjait, ő pedig Jack nyakára tette két kezét. Jack óvatosan elkezdte keresni a lány pólójának a szegélyét, mert tudta, hogy menten meghal, hogyha nem érezheti őt közelről. Nagy nehezen megtalálta, s kezét lassanként feljebb csúsztatta. Sam úgy érezte, hogy minden egyes érintésével tüzet gyújtana a bőre alatt, ami csak még jobban szította a vágyát. Majd meg fogta a kezét és elhúzta maga mellől. Jack értetlenül áll előtte, de Sam elővette legkacérabb mosolyát, majd ráérősen elkezdte levenni Jack pólóját, minden egyes négyzetcentiét megcsodálva, amit újonnan fedett fel. Mikor ezt megtette, mellkasára tette a kezét, hogy érezze a szívverését, és csillogó szemekkel nézett rá. Jack is levette az ő pólóját, majd ujjával óvatosan álla alá nyúlt, s lassan felemelte a fejét. Mélyen a szemébe nézett, és gyengéden megcsókolta száján, majd a nyakán, és így haladt lefelé. Mikor elérte a hasát, Sam halkan felkuncogott.

- Vicces? Viccesnek találja őrnagy? – kérdezte kihívóan. – Úgy gondolja?

- Ó, igen ezredes. - és vigyorra húzódott a szája.

- Hmm… és ha szabad megkérdeznem mi olyan szórakoztató ebben? Talán ez… - És megcsókolta nyakát még egyszer, mire egy Sam részéről egy halk nyögés volt a válasz. – Vagy netán ez? – és szelíden megcsókolta az ajkait. – És mit szól ehhez? - megfogta, felkapta, majd finoman letette az ágyra, és óvatosan ránehezedett. Sam megpróbálta megcsókolni, de Jack elhúzódott.

- Neeeeeeem, addig nincs, amíg meg nem mondja, mi volt ilyen vicces. – játszadozott vele tovább a férfi. Sam ismét próbálkozott, de megint ugyan az volt a válasz. – Hiába próbálkozik őrnagy, - s pimasz vigyorra húzódott a szája. – én meg mondtam.

- Tudja, ezredes, én is tudok ám gonosz lenni… - azzal csípőjét egy leheletnyivel feljebb nyomta, mivel azt váltotta ki, hogy most Jack nyögött fel, alig halhatóan. Sam ezt a pillanatot kihasználva lecsapott a férfi szájára, és úgy csókolta, mintha ez lenne élete utolsó csókja. Majd egy gyors mozdulattal átfordította, felegyenesedett, és ráült a két karjára.

- Látom őrnagy, figyelt az alapkiképzésen, – Sam ellenállása, és az hogy azt hiszi, ő uralja a helyzetet, csak még jobban beindította a fantáziáját. – de ugye tudja, hogy esélye sincs?

- Fel akar bosszantani egy asztrofizikus? – és körmét végighúzta Jack mellkasán. – Rosszal húz ujjat. – Sam elkezdett játszani a férfi övcsatjával, mire Jack összes józanságát elveszítette, majd nagylevegőt vett, és hátrahajtotta a fejét. Sam lassan kicsatolta a nadrágját, és szépen lassan, hogy Jack utolsó idegét is felborzolja, lehúzta. – Tán nem élvezi ezredes? – Jack köpni-nyelni nem tudott, annyira megbolondította a lány. – De, úgy látom, nagyon is? – széles vigyorra húzódott Sam szája, majd lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja, erre nagymeglepetésére, Jack kiszabadította mindkét karját, majd újra átvette az irányítást, és ismét ő volt felül.

- Én megmondtam, Carter. – még mindig mély levegőket vett, hogy egy kicsit elterelje a figyelmét. Majd kicsit lejjebb ült és elkezdte megszabadítani Samet a nadrágjától, ami fölöttébb furcsa volt számára, ugyanis, az őrnagy, mint mindenki más ezen a bázison, nemtől függetlenül, férfinadrágot viselt. Sam szaggatottan vette a levegőt, s minden érintéstől egyre hevesebben és hevesebben vert a szíve, annyira, hogy szinte kiugrott a helyéről.

- Hmm… piros csipkés, a kedvencem. – mosolyodott el Jack, amit már Sam sem tudott megállni kacagás nélkül. Majd ismét ránehezedett, és óvatosan kisimította a lány szeméből a haját. – Gyönyörű vagy. - mondta csendesen, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. – Tudod, mióta kívánlak? Az első pillanattól fogva, mikor először megláttalak. Kínszenvedés volt minden nap, mikor nem csókolhattalak meg.

- Az mennyi is? 355 nap egy évbe, plusz a szökőévek, akkor most ez a… - de Jack beléfojtotta a szót egy újabb csókkal.

- Te bestia, direkt rontod el a pillanatot, igaz? – nevette Jack. Majd lehalkította a hangját. – Tényleg akarod? Sam válasza egyszerű volt, és lényegre törő:

- Mindennél jobban… - Jack megcsókolta, és elkezdte simogatni a mellét, majd a derekát, aztán csípőjét, utána ismét a derekát, mire Sam erőteljesebb csókkal jelezte, hogy menjen vissza és folytassa. Jack elért ahhoz a csipkés vadító tűzpiros fehérneműhez, mikor…

* * *

**Tudom, hogy utáltok, de csak így tudlak titeket rá venni arra, hogy tovább olvassátok **


	6. Vágyak

**Vágyak**

Két katona állt egy kihalt folyosón a cella ajtó előtt. Az egy magas, vörös, jóvágású, és egy másik, kicsit alacsonyabb, sötétbarna hajú, szintén jóképű. Egyikőjük sem szeretett őrködni, de ha erre osztották be őket, muszáj volt elviselni. Már órák óta nem mozdultak meg, s nem is beszélgettek egymással, egészen addig, míg egy katona belépést nem kért a fogolyhoz. A nőnek rövid szőke haja volt, hófehér bőre, s a szemeiben heves szenvedély égett. Látszott rajta, hogy mindenképpen be akar jutni. Bár nem akarták átengedni, de az őrnagy nem tágított. Majd mikor bent ment, párpercig csönd volt, aztán egyszer csak az egyik megszólalt:

- Láttad, milyen jól néz ki az őrnagy? – kérdezte az alacsonyabbik.

- Wilson, erről nem kéne beszélnünk! – aggodalmaskodott a vörös hajú. – Mégis csak a felettesünk!

- De Todd, ne hogy már azt mond, hogy te nem néztél az őrnagy után? – Wilson rávigyorgott, immár fülig vörös társára. – Ismerd el, haver…

- Hát, az biztos, hogy nem bánnám, ha most én lennék az ezredes helyében. – Sam kacaja hangzott fel bentről. – Engem is vallathatna kicsit.

- Ritkán látni ilyen nőket a bázison…

- És az őrnagy még közülük is kitűnik…

- Ó, de még mennyire! Kár hogy ott a szabályzat.

- Te csak örülj Wilson, ez menti meg az életedet. Ha O'neill ezredes csak megsejtené, hogy próbálkozol az őrnagynál, minimum, hogy kisbaltával herél ki. – Todd illusztrálta is a jelenetet.

- Tényleg, ők most együtt vannak?

- Nem tudom. Igazából, szerintem senki se tudja biztosan. – Todd kicsit elgondolkodott. Majd egyszer csak Jack halk nyögése hangzott fel. – Bár a hangokból ítélve, ha eddig nem is, most már igen. – Wilson halkan felröhögött.

- Ja, az tuti.

Ekkor, a folyosó vége felől, lépések hangja ütötte meg a fülüket. Egyre gyorsultak, szinte már futáshoz hasonlított. Majd a folyosó végén Dr. Fraisier jelent meg, nyomában Hammond tábornokkal. Arcukon kétségbe esés tükröződött. Erre a két katona egyből haptákba vágta magát.

- Wilson őrmester, Carter őrnagy bent van? – kérdezte Hammond futva.

- Igen, uram. – mondta ismét vigyorogva. – De szerintem nem kéne most őket zavarni.

- Őrmester, százados, leléphetnek! – adta ki a parancsot Janet, mire Wilson és Todd egyszerre a tábornokra néztek, aki ezt egy bólintással nyugtázta. Majd egymásra néztek, és leléptek. Janet odarohant az ajtóhoz, és megpróbálta kinyitni, de az ne akart engedelmeskedni.

- Zárva. – egyre idegesebb lett. – Uram, ha nem tudjuk őket leállítani…

- Tudom, doktor, tudom. – Hammond elkezdte feszegetni a zárat, s mikor látta, hogy ez nem hoz eredményt, elővette a fegyverét, és szétlőtte a szárat. Janetnek hirtelen megugrott az adrenalin szintje, és a gombóc a torkában még nagyobb lett, mikor benyitott az ajtón. Soha ne gondolta, hogy egyszer így fogja látni Samet. Először csak egy elhaló nyögést hallott a lánytól, aki éppen mosolyogva játszott Jack hajával. Arca ki volt pirulva az izgalom miatt, és szaporán vette a levegőt a férfi súlya alatt. Jack pedig kezeivel Sam fehérneműjét babrálta, ajkaival pedig óvatosan a lány nyakát csókolgatta. Ekkor Hammond is berontott a szobába:

- Ezredes, őrnagy, azonnal hagyják abba!

- Neeeeeemmm… - mondta hosszan elnyújtva Sam, majd megcsókolta Jacket.

- Őrnagy, ez nem választható lehetőség volt, – a tábornok alig kapott levegőt a felháborodástól. – hanem parancs.

- Hammond, nem hallotta, hogy a kisasszony nem akarja? – Jacknek gonosz vigyorra húzódott a szája, majd ismét megcélozta a lány ajkait, és millió édes csókkal árasztotta el azt. Azután kicsit eltávolodott tőle, mélyen a szemeibe nézett, s óvatosan végig simította az arcát. Hammondnak betelt a pohár. Nem engedhette, hogy emiatt kockáztassák a karrierjüket.

- Jól van, akkor ezt most hagyja abba. - azzal megfogta Jack karját, és nagy nehezen leráncigálta az őrnagyról. – Maguk megőrültek? Tudják, hogy mit csinálnak? - Sam felült az ágyon. – Akár hadbíróság elé is állíthatnám önöket. – Durván hátracsavarta az ezredes karját, s megbilincselte. – Egyelőre csak két hét fogdát kapnak, amíg kitisztul a szervezetükből a drog.

- Hát, jól fog telni ez a két hét! – jelentette ki jó kedvűen Jack, s Samre kacsintott.

- Természetesen külön szobájuk lesz! – mondta hüledezve a tábornok.

- Mi nem vettünk be semmit. – nevetett Sam, majd kissé kótyagosan felállt. Janetnek gyorsan el kellet kapni, nehogy elessen. Aztán ő is, bár nem szívesen, megbilincselte a lányt.

- Sam, kérlek, most ne hazudj. – Janet mély levegőt vett. – Megvizsgáltuk a te véredet is. – kis szünetet tartott. – Minden, amit most érzel, vagy csinálsz, csak a drogok hatása. – Sam Jack felé fordult:

- De azért tudod, hogy szeretlek? – kamaszos vigyor terült szét az arcán.

- Ó, tudom, édes. – Jack viszonozta a mosolyt. – Éjfélkor az erkély alatt!

- Na, jó, menjünk ezredes. – mondta a tábornok, majd elkezdte ki vonszolni a szobából. Jack olyan képet vágott, mint egy gyerek, akit rajta kaptak valamin az iskolában, de titkon örül neki, mert a szünetben majd elmesélheti mindenkinek, hogy mit tett.

- Na de tábornok, így alsógatyába? – nézett végig magán Jack.

- Igen, ezredes, így legalább jó tanulság lesz.

- Ne, kérem! – kezdett el hevesen tiltakozni Sam, és megpróbált kiszabadulni Janet szorításából.

- Sam, nyugodj le! – már alig bírta tartani a lányt. – Nem lesz semmi baj!

- Nem… tényleh… neh leh… lehet… - nem kapott levegőt, szeme egyre jobban elhomályosodott, de minden erejével küzdött.

- Engedje el! – kiáltott kétségbe esetten Jack. Hammond eleresztette az ezredest, és oda rohant a telefonhoz.

- Orvosi csapatot, és egy hordágyat az egyes fogdához! – Jack közben odarohant az immár a földön fekvő őrnagyhoz.

- Sam, Sam, nézz rám! – majd beleőrült, hogy nem érhet most a hozzá, s nem nyugtathatja meg. – Figyelj, itt vagyok, nem lesz semmi baj. – Sam még egyszer ránézett Jackre, aztán elájult. Janet hol az ezredesre, hol a földön fekvő őrnagyra tekintett. Semmit nem értett. Sam pár perccel ezelőtt, még teljesen jól volt. Most meg itt fekszik, és… Nem is tudja, hogy él-e egyáltalán. Mintha nem venne is venne levegőt. Így térdelt a földön, és bámult maga elé, majd kétségbe esetten a tábornokra nézett, aki még mindig a fal mellett állt, és a telefont szorongatta, de ekkor az ezredes ordítása felébresztette:

- Doktor, nézze már meg, hogy van-e pulzusa. Doktor itt van? – az ezredes pupillája még nagyobb lett, szinte az egész szemét betöltötte. Janet lassan előre hajolt, és meg próbálta kitapintani Sam szívverését. Janet nagyon gyorsan szedte a levegőt, majd hirtelen megérezte, a lassú ritmikus ütéseket.

- Van pulzusa, de nagyon gyenge, szinte alig lehet érezni. – Jack felállt, és idegesen elkezdett fel-alá járkálni. Két kezét lassan a tarkójára tette, s lehunyta a szemét, majd újra kinyitotta azt. Egyre nehezebben vette a levegőt, s járása minden lépéssel lassabb és vontatottabb lett. Aztán megállt, és üveges szemekkel Janetre nézett.

- Ezredes, jól van? – kérdezte ijedten. Jack lassan megrázta a fejét, majd elindult a doktor felé, de lábai túl gyengék voltak, ahhoz hogy elbírják a testét, s összecsuklott. Janet ép hogy csak el tudta kapni. Majd érezte, hogy alig emelkedik az ezredes mellkasa. Lefektette őt is a földre. Felnézett a tábornokra, aki éppen nagy levegőt vett, s bele szólt a telefonba:

- Két hordágyat az egyes fogdához…

Daniel a megbeszélőben ült, és mikor éppen nem a jegyzettömbjébe rajzolgatott, akkor az ujjaival dobolt az asztalon. Már legalább félórája várakozott. Nem tudta pontosan Hammond tábornok miért rendelte őt ide, hajnali háromkor kapott egy üzenetet, hogy azonnal jöjjön be a bázisra, mert vészhelyzet van. Ismét elkezdett firkálgatni. A füzetébe egy díszes azték templomot rajzolt, majd egy egyiptomi halotti maszkot, s végül a P2X-408 talált szövegek fordítását folytatta. Éppen hozzákezdett volna a harmadik táblához, mikor Teal'c lépett be az ajtón. Egy biccentéssel üdvözölte Danielt, azzal leült a székébe, kezeit az asztalra tette, s ujjait egymásba fonta. Mereven bámult maga elé. Danielnek most nem volt kedve beszélgetni, inkább megint a szövegre koncentrált. Összesen öt nagy táblát talált, ebből kettőt lefordított, az ötödiken csak ábrák voltak, nem volt semmi jelentőségük, a negyedik meg egyfajta tartalomjegyzék volt. Tehát ha bármi fontos van szövegben, az ezen a táblán lesz. De volt egy kifejezés, amit nem értett. Ekkor a tábornok lépett be nyomában a doktorral.

- Elnézést, hogy megvárakoztattam önöket. – Hammond idegesen rendezgette a jegyzeteit. – Köszönöm, hogy ilyen későn idejöttek. – csöppet sem látszott fáradtnak. – Sajnálom, ha felébresztettem magukat. – Daniel nem értette, miért nincs itt Jack és Sam, de túl álmos volt ezt megkérdezni.

- Én nem aludtam, Hammond tábornok. – jelentette ki felvont szemöldökkel Teal'c. Hammond ezt kivételesen elengedte a füle mellet. Túlságosan feszült volt most. Janet időközben leült az Daniel mellé, s arcát a kezébe temette. Danielnek bár fogalma sem volt, hogy mi lehet a baj, de mégis valami szörnyű érzés fogta el, és most ebbe a percben semmi mást nem akart, csak átölelni, s megcsókolni a lányt, de Teal'c és Hammond előtt nem tehette. Mély levegőt vett, és lenyelte a gombócot a torkában.

- Mi történt, tábornok? – kérdezte, s feljebb tolta orrán, a szemüvegén.

- Carter őrnagy és O'neill ezredes vérében nagy mennyiségű dogot és kábítószert találtak. Jelenleg kómában vannak, s egyelőre nem tudjuk a pontos okát, de nagyon rossz állapotban vannak. Ha nem találunk ki valamit gyorsan… akkor már csak napjaik lehetnek hátra. – Hammond önkéntelenül is próbálta kerülni a kínos részleteket, de Daniel pont sikerült beletrafált:

- És azt lehet tudni, hogy mi váltotta ki? – a tábornok lassan lehunyta a szemét, mély levegőt vett, s belekezdett:

- Az őrnagyot és az ezredest pár órával ezelőtt – Hammond itt kicsit megállt, és nagyon nyelt. Próbálta kicsit finomabban megfogalmazni a dolgot. – félre nem érthető helyzetben találtuk az egyes fogdában.

- Éppen szexuális kapcsolatot akartak létesíteni.

- Köszönöm Teal'c, köszönöm… - mondta keserűen Hammond. Néma csönd állt be a szobában. Mindenki komoran maga elé bámult, és próbált a leghalkabban levegőt venni. Majd kis idő után Daniel szólalt meg először.

- Nem hagyhatnánk, hogy együtt legyenek? – kérdezte csöndesen.

- A válaszom nem, Dr. Jackson. Ha nem érti miért, az eligazítás után kérdezze meg Dr. Fraisiert. – válaszolta Hammond, mire Daniel cinkosan rámosolygott Janetre, aki viszonozta is, de aztán eszébe jutott Sam állapota, és ismét komoran bámult maga elé.

- De hát O'neill mindig is vonzódott Carter őrnagyhoz. – szól közbe Teal'c.

- Mondjanak rá példát. – Hammond nem értette miről beszél, vagy legalább is magának nem akarta bevallani.

- Elölről kezdjük? – kérdezte gúnyosan Daniel.

- Igen kérem. – szerencsére a tábornok nem hallotta ezt.

- Először is, már többször csókolóztak.

- Tessék? – Hammond nem akart hinni a fülének.

- Először, mikor a bázison elterjedt az „ősemberkór".

- Igen, de ott idegen befolyás alatt volt Carter őrnagy. – jelentette ki magabiztosan Hammond.

- Igen, Sam a vezetőt választotta. De ott volt az a párhuzamos Sam dolog.

- Mikor kettő volt belőlük? - Hammond jól emlékezett arra a napra mikor a föld IQ-ja a kétszeresére nőtt.

- Gondolom Jack nem mondta el önnek, hogy a másik valóságban Sam a felesége volt, – a tábornok nem jutott szóhoz. – és azt sem, hogy egy búcsúcsókkal váltak el, és hogy Jack erősen gondolkodott rajta, hogy ott marad.

- De két csók, nem olyan vészes. – Hammond próbálta menteni a menthetőt.

- De nem csak ez volt. – vágott közbe Teal'c.

- Hogy érti ezt?

- Amikor beragadtunk egy időhurokba, O'neill többször is beadta a felmondását, és hosszan csókolózott Carter őrnaggyal.

- És ott vannak az apróságok. Például, visszatérve a párhuzamos valóságokhoz, szinte az összesben, vagy házasok, vagy titokban viszont folytatnak, ön vagy más tábornok tudta nélkül.

- Vagy mikor O'neill eltűnt, - szólalt meg Teal'c. – Carter őrnagy napokig sírt az öltözőben. De később, mikor Carter őrnagy ragadt a Prométheusz fedélzetén, O'neill is nagyon… hmm… hogy is mondják itt a földön?

- Ideges volt és ki volt borulva. – fejezte be Daniel.

- Köszönöm, Dr. Jackson.

- Pont ezért hívtam ide önöket. – Hammond utálta magát, hogy ezt kell tennie. – Meg kell kérdeznem, hogy ez a vonzalom, ahogy önök állítják, veszélyt jelenthet-e a munkájukra?

- A leghatározottabban nem, uram, inkább hogy javítja azt. – Daniel kezdte érteni hova akar kilyukadni a tábornok, s ez, mint civilnek, egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. – Hogy jön ahhoz a hadsereg, hogy tönkre tegye két ártatlan ember életét? – felállt, és két kézzel az asztalra támaszkodott. Hangját egyre jobban felemelte.

- Dr. Jackson, kérem, nyugodjon le!

- Arra nem gondoltak, hogy talán azért tették ez…

- De igen, pont erre a következtetésre jutottunk mi is, viszont most kérem, üljön le! úgy látom, ezt mégsem kellet volna önökkel megvitatnom. Még egyszer sajnálom, hogy ilyen későn iderángattam önöket. – azzal megfordult, elment, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Majd Janet is elment, és szépen lassan Teal'c is visszatért az eseti kelnorimjéhez, Daniel pedig ott maradt egyes-egyedül a gondolataival, a nagy tárgyalóteremben. Mivel nem akart mély depresszióba süllyedni, elővette az utolsó tábláról vett fényképeket. Elkezdte lefordítani a szöveget. Egy csodaszerről szól, ami teljesíti az ember vágyait…

----------------------------------------------------------------FOLYT. KÖV.------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
